gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jeff Harlingford
Un-headed Could you please explain why we cannot include an image of Jeff's wife, the main focus of Jeff's missions? --AZNWonton 21:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :The article is about Jeff, not his ex-wife, so the image used is of Jeff. The other image should be used on an article detailing Jeff's missions as a random character. A-Dust 21:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Then she and the guy she was with should be listed under a "Related characters" section detailing what little we know of them, because they don't warrant separate articles, yet they need to be mentioned somewhere. --FFN 12:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Would it be worth noting that the character of Jeff is probably based on Martin Scorsese's character in Taxi Driver? - Emperoraaron :Point 1 - Robert DeNiro played Travis Bickle in Taxi Driver. Scorsese directed it. :Point 2 - Bickle wasn't aggressive, he was very self-destructive and emotionally distant, apart from the end, where his killing spree was driven more out of a desire to be 'known' than simple rage or jealousy. There's hardly any meaningful comparison that can be drawn between them. Sawbones 14:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You misunderstand me. I wasn't refering to Bickle. I was refering to the character Martin Scorsese HIMSELF plays. He plays a passenger in Bickle's cab who goes into an insane rant about his wifes infidelity. I can provide a YouTube link to the scene. Frankly I think the two characters are quite similar. You know what? HERE is the link to the scene I was talking about: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tiHTm6nBUw Check it out and see for yourself. I'm going to add this to the article. Because I feel it is relevant to discuss possible points of inspiration for certain characters. Okay? - Emperoraaron Wife's alleged guilt? This article is rather awkwardly written and sparse on information. It doesn't emphasize the fact that Jeff's wife considered the man she was with (Jeff's friend) to be a platonic male friend (even though Jeff's friend wanted to get into her pants), and thus Jeff's suspicions are a fabrication of his insane, deluded irrationality. In fact this article pretty much states she was cheating on him and Jeff killed her in retaliation. I might try to do a clean up. --FFN 12:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) By the way, do you remember the sequence in which Jeff gives to Niko his card (first encounter) ? I was looking into the file "cutsprops.img" and I saw a model file named "csbusinesscard.wdr". I opened it, and here's what was written on that card : Jeff. K. Harlingford Phd. Business Consultant Please contact....... So, I guess that's his real name. I know, I should have said it earlier.--Loadingue 13:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Do you remember jeff's excuse for why his wife died aparrently she "Stabbed herself to death 50 times" that excuse is crappier excuse than the country coppers use on the mint british action movie Hot Fuzz to explain the murders in sandford. If you look closely at the corpse of jeff's wife you will see that most of the stab wounds are located around the tits it doesn't take a CSI team to work out that jeff murdered her in a crime of passion, because it's highly unlikely she will stab herself 50 times because one stab would do the job. also have you noticed that the driver of the Turismo that killed jeff bares a strange resemblence to EX British Prime Minister Tony Blair (If you don't know who tony blair is look him up on wikipedia)Andrew nicholson 17:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Captain Obvious. I think that Jeff's claim that she "had an accident" is a load was made very, very, very, very, very clear in the game. And thanks for creeping us out with the analysis of the stabbing. Geez, GTA fans. --FFN 18:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) : : Jeff Not Part of 100 Percent When the article mentions that Jeff's random mission don't count for completion, and there is no reason why not. I think it is because the concept matter has todo with wife beating(Killing), domestic violence, and ingame Niko hates it when women are beaten. Just an ideaDrogo 18:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ways to defend Jeff There are 2 ways to defend Jeff.Shall I mention them? Determinant vs Deceased See the long running edit history of this debate. 1stly, remember that random encounters in GTAIV are not counted towards 100% so do not necessarily count as canon. 2ndly, the player can play out his random encounters in various ways, including killing Shirley themselves on the 1st encounter - thus preventing the subsequent encounters from ever taking place, ipso facto: Jeff survives. 3rdly, it is possible (albeit difficult) to prevent the scripted death in his final encounter. So if there are ways to play that do not fail the mission or prevent the story progressing that allow Jeff to survive, he must be listed as Determinant. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:14, March 9, 2018 (UTC)